Scars
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Scars brought Draco Malfoy and Athena Hawthorne together.


Scars

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

After the war, many scars were left.

Physical as well as mental.

* * *

Draco Malfoy hated scars.

Not because of Harry, but because scars were a sign of ugliness.

Malfoy's were not ugly, they were beautiful.

* * *

Draco Malfoy lay in a hospital bed with a bandage on his face.

It went over his left eye and went diagonally across his face.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy", the healer said.

"Draco", Draco said, "Call me Draco".

"Very well Draco", the healer said.

Draco looked over at the bed next to his.

"Oh, your roommate will be back shortly", the healer said.

"Actually, I'm back", a girl's voice said.

The girl had ginger hair and from what Draco could tell green eyes. She had a bandage going over her right eye and down to her cheekbone. "I'm Athena", she said.

"Your parents too huh?" he asked, "I'm Draco".

"The Dragon and the Warrior Goddess", Athena said.

Draco just laughed.

* * *

A week later, Athena had her bandages removed.

There was a scar over her right eye.

"It doesn't look all that bad", Athena said, "You should see the other guy".

Draco chuckled.

"Although it looks good, you'll have to stay another week until we can take the staples out", the healer said.

* * *

A few days later, Draco's bandages came off.

"Yours is healing much better than Miss Hawthorne's", the healer said, "You two will be discharged in about a week".

* * *

Draco lay in bed that night thinking about Athena.

Athena Hawthorne. Athena Malfoy.

Both had a nice ring to it.

Draco fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

"You two get dressed while I fetch the paperwork", the healer said.

Athena went into the bathroom.

Draco slowly undressed.

As he undressed, scar by scar was revealed.

The scar on his knee from tripping and falling on jagged rocks while playing tag with Blaise.

The scars on his chest from the Sectumsempra curse in 6th year.

The scar that started at his shoulder and went down his back from his father's snake cane after disturbing his meeting with Nott.

The scars on his arm from the Buckbeak incident.

The scar left by the fading Dark Mark.

And finally, the scar on his face from his final showdown with his father.

Athena came out of the bathroom as Draco was picking up his shirt. "Whoa", she said. Athena knew Draco was gorgeous, but she had no idea he was this built! Athena smiled and bit the side of her lip.

Draco smirked, but it turned into a small smile instead. Draco finished getting dressed. He grabbed his stuff, including his wand. He looked at it and snapped it. He was done with magic.

"Follow me", the healer said.

Draco and Athena followed her and signed the paperwork and left St. Mungo's.

"I guess this is goodbye", Athena said.

"Guess it is", Draco said.

Athena apparated away and Draco sat on a bench outside. 15 minutes later, Athena pulled into the parking lot. "Still here Dragon?" she asked, "Warrior Goddess to the rescue!"

Draco smiled and got in the car.

* * *

Athena pulled up to her apartment. "Sorry it's not a mansion", she said.

"I'm glad it's not a mansion", Draco said.

They went inside.

"This is the living room, right through that door is the kitchen, down the hall are the bedrooms", Athena said. She turned and saw Draco asleep on the couch. Athena smiled and covered him up.

* * *

Draco woke up and smelled food cooking. He got up and found a mirror in the living room. He ran a hand thru his hair. He went into the kitchen and found Athena cooking breakfast.

"Morning", she said. The peppy tone in her voice made Draco smile. "Hey", he said.

"You smile a lot", Athena said.

"I didn't use to", Draco told her. He sat down at the kitchen table.

Athena brought him a plate of bacon and eggs.

"You didn't have to", Draco said.

"You're my guest", Athena said.

Draco ate and took the dishes to the sink and started washing them.

"You do the dishes?" Athena asked.

"When my father wasn't home, my mother and I would do housework without magic. She would always say, 'Draco, you may marry a muggle one day and she won't like it if you're using magic to do everything'. I used to just roll my eyes and think, 'Yeah right'. I was under the impression that my father would arrange for me to marry a pretty pureblood girl…then I found out he was a Deatheater. I vowed I would never be like him", Draco said.

"What else do you do?" Athena asked.

"I paint, I build things, I garden, I write, I love kids", Draco said, "Just to name a few".

"Renaissance man", Athena joked.

"Wouldn't say that", Draco said, a light pink covering his cheeks.

"Let's get dressed. I think we're going to need a bigger place", Athena said.

Draco smiled and got dressed. "We also need to go to the manor to get my stuff", Draco said.

* * *

They went to the Malfoy Manor first.

Draco knocked on the door.

Narcissa answered the door. "Oh Draco!" Narcissa shrieked. She hugged her only son.

"I'm fine mum", Draco said.

"Look at your face", Narcissa said.

"The healers couldn't do anything", Draco said, "Mum, this is Athena. The girl…I'm staying with. Which is why we're here. I need my stuff".

"Your room is just the way you left it", Narcissa said.

Draco took Athena's hand and led her to his room.

* * *

Within a month, Draco and Athena had moved into their new house. Draco had convinced Athena to buy the 3 bedroom, instead of the 2.

When she asked why, he answered, "Just an extra bedroom for something…"

They spent the first week unpacking, and then Draco went to work on the extra bedroom.

He painted it pale yellow and put the furniture together.

* * *

The next week they painted their bedroom. Yes 'their' bedroom. They picked a bright burgundy.

"When are you going to let me see the extra bedroom?" Athena asked.

"Soon", he said, "You can see it now if you want".

"Really?" she asked.

"But you have to close your eyes", Draco said.

Athena closed her eyes and gave Draco her hand.

He led her to the room and opened the door. He stood behind her and said, "Open your eyes".

Athena opened her eyes and gasped.

The room was a nursery.

The furniture looked like it was expensive.

"Draco", she said, breathless. She turned and saw Draco on one knee. "Marry me Athena. You love me even with all my scars", Draco said.

"Of course I'll marry you Draco", she said.

Draco jumped up and kissed her.

"Your scars just make you more beautiful", Athena told him.

Maybe scars weren't that bad.


End file.
